


Domine in Tenebras

by kamariaaelfgar9



Series: Tenebrae Series [2]
Category: K-pop, NU'EST
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Contracts, Demon Sex, Demons, Emotions, Empathy, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn With Plot, Revenge, Seduction, Smut, Succubi & Incubi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 05:13:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10678413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamariaaelfgar9/pseuds/kamariaaelfgar9
Summary: A contract, unlike any he’s ever had before. A relationship that surpasses any bond held in his home dimension. A contractor, a lowly human who has managed to chip away pieces of his cold, inhuman heart. Demons aren’t meant to feel human emotion, to experience anything more than lust and desire. But Ren does and he craves it.Ren has held this strange, yet wonderful human under his contract for just over a year. Each day feels different, more than just an insignificant passing of time in his long stretch of life. Ren knows that he’s falling, and falling hard, but just when will he hit the ground?





	Domine in Tenebras

**Author's Note:**

> Demon!Ren / Incubi!Ren with human Baekho.
> 
> One of three installments for my Tenebrae Series.
> 
> More smut. This one was written a while ago so I can't guarantee how good the smut is.
> 
> The title means Falling in Darkness in Latin. Google Translate isn't the most accurate thing so it could be completely wrong for all I know. 
> 
> Enjoy!

The way they had stumbled upon one another was most amusing, in Ren’s opinion.

Of course, at the time, he hadn’t been called Ren. At the time, he had been a famished, lone incubus from a respectable family who had more-or-less ran away from the altar. He didn’t want to be bound to some dominant, pig-headed demon, especially one with barely any social class. Just because he was the second son, he was expected to be married off to whatever lowly demon benefited his family – though, Ren could hardly see how _that_ particular incubus could have been beneficial.

Regardless, that was over now. Ren wouldn’t be returning to whatever consequences awaited him in his home dimension. The incubus had a contractor now; one who treated him like one would look upon royalty. It was refreshing, to say the least.

They had quite literally run into one another when Ren was fleeing from the thunderous rage of his current sex partner. They were never in a contract, which probably had made it even harder for the demon to put up with it. The man was in a mood, one that Ren wasn’t in the temperament for dealing with. The incubus had left the house and as he was stomping away down the street, a tall, handsome blond knocked into him, sending him sprawling onto the sidewalk. The human had apologized a lot, bowing often which suggested that he hadn’t yet gotten used to the mannerisms of the Americas. Ren had found it endearing.

The stranger had very persistently taken the incubus to a nearby coffee shop – there were hundreds in Los Angeles – to further apologize for knocking him over. Ren remembers finding his company overly talkative; explaining that he had been so wrapped up with his recent discovery and wasn’t focusing on his surroundings. Apparently, the blond had just found out – the hard way – that his girlfriend of three years was cheating on him. He had found her in their bed with another man and a woman too. Ren tried to sympathize with the human but there was only so much emotion his demon heart could hold; at least he could act well.

 

* * *

 

_As the blond was talking rather fiercely, waving around his hands every so often to further emphasize whatever he was saying, the demon began noticing how attractive the human was. He was well built, muscular with a certain gentleness about him. His eyes suggested an Asian nationality and they turned into crescents whenever he smiled._

_Mid-sentence, the incubus interrupted him. “What’s your name?”_

_The blond laughed a little awkwardly and scratched the back of his neck. “Baekho.”_

_The incubus smiled his most charming smile and rested his elbow on the table, laying his chin in the palm of his hand. “Well, Baekho, what would you say to forming a contract with me?”_

_The human looked utterly confused but the demon just smiled some more, curling his finger, signalling Baekho to lean in closer. He dropped the volume of his voice to a quiet purr, pulling the human in with his glowing, ice blue eyes, “I can help you get revenge on your ex. All you have to do is form a contract with me.”_

_The expression Baekho was giving him practically guaranteed the signing of a contract._

_After countless hours trying to convince Baekho that he was indeed a demon and that this contract was indeed not a joke, the human agreed. The incubus explained the conditions of their contract. The demon would help his contactor achieve revenge against his ex and in return, the incubus could feed off of the human’s sexual desires. It took a little longer to fully explain to Baekho that that did not mean that he had to have sex with a male. Surprisingly the blond’s greatest worry was the gender, not the species of his sexual partner. The demon assured him that merely feeding off of his arousal while he was jacking off would be enough. Baekho seemed a lot more comfortable with that idea and the contact was set. The human decided on where he wanted the contract symbol, a seal to the whole deal; he picked his shoulder and the circular pentagram glowed a beautiful orange with a thin trail of blood running down the expanse of Baekho’s muscular arm._

_The incubus asked many questions about his contractor’s ex-girlfriend; brown hair, dark eyes, Korean heritage, average height, small busted, wide hips, etcetera. The demon went straight to work. Out of thin air, he produced an outfit only seen on runway models in_ _Milan_ _and a case of makeup large enough to keep a drag-queen happy for hours._

_That wasn’t the only thing that came shocking to the human. Right before Baekho’s astonished eyes, the demon changed shape. The incubus’ messy platinum blond hair grew in length, falling to his mid-back in soft waves. His male body changed too, growing curves and a chest big enough to make a grown man blush. The earth clothes the demon had previously been wearing became extremely tight and loose in places, stretching uncomfortably. An adorable rose-coloured blush painted Baekho’s cheeks when the incubus brazenly stripped down right in front of him and changed into the women’s clothes. The demon had become the exact opposite of his contractor’s ex and was probably a lot prettier. He had always been the talk of the underworld in his home dimension; on Earth, his inhuman beauty would be even more coveted._

_Soon, the small hotel room Baekho had been staying in since his brutal discovery a week prior looked like a small horde of supermodels had blown through right before a big show. The incubus – or more accurately, succubus – had expertly applied makeup and styled his (her) hair to the ideals of modern society. The last thing to do would be to come up with a believable story for the demon._

_“I haven’t even asked you for your name, I’ve been so fixated on wrapping my head around the fact that you’re a_ demon _that I never even asked.” The human looked slightly guilty, rubbing the back of his neck in nervousness._

_“Give me a name,” the female-looking demon replied._

_“You don’t have a name?” The blond male asked incredulously._

_“I do but I can’t tell you it.” The human was about to interject with another question – probably a curious “why” – but the demon interrupted him, “Just name me.”_

_“Fine, fine,” Baekho relented, tapping his chin as he looked around, presumably for some inspiration. His dark eyes landed on a painting of a lotus flower hanging from the wall of the otherwise plain hotel room. “_ Ren _, I’ll call you Ren.”_

_Not terribly tacky, rather unique and exotic. The demon – now Ren – knew Japanese as well and could further sell their story. Another hour of discussion and the pair had woven a story to properly deliver Baekho’s revenge. Just in case._

_Twenty minutes later, the “couple” arrived at Baekho’s small, but well furnished apartment. The place was empty but still lived in. Ren could tell that his contractor wanted to get in and out without a confrontation but the incubus wanted to complete his contract and crush the petty woman into the ground. The female-looking demon took his time wandering around the apartment, feigning interest at random knickknacks and various photographs found around the home. The sound of footsteps approaching the apartment door – too soft for the human to hear – alerted the demon to the arrival of his target. Keys jingled and a lock clicked, a female of average beauty, in Ren’s opinion, entered the apartment. Baekho was still in his old bedroom, packing up his clothes and other possessions._

_“Who are you and how did you get in here?” the woman asked in English, narrowing her eyes in weariness._

_Ren smirked, flicking a lock of his long platinum hair over his shoulder. “You must be the bitch; it’s a pleasure to meet such a pathetic woman.” The demon’s voice was dripping with sweetness, barely hiding a biting edge beneath it. He knew it was childish, but he took so much joy from the boiling emotions slowly rising from her frame._

_“Who are you?” She hissed again._

_“Just the woman who picked up the heart you crushed so brutally. It’s sad really, why would you throw away such an amazing man? Honestly, there aren’t many around; especially ones who would drop everything just for your foolish dreams. Oh well, he’s mine now.” Cue a flash of pearly teeth and the woman standing in the doorway had double the anger rising off of her shoulders. Females were so easy to rile up._

_Baekho chose the most opportune moment to appear and he looked comically shell-shocked at the two women in his old living room. One was glaring and the other was looking overly smug. “Yujin,” he started, “I didn’t think that you’d be home. I was coming to pick up my stuff.” Ren was proud that his contractor’s voice didn’t shake._

_“Do you have everything,_ anata _?” The incubus asked, possessively looping his arm through Baekho’s. He used the Japanese endearment as a last minute thought and he took great joy in seeing the woman’s eyes flash with jealous recognition._

_“Why is there a whore standing in our living room, Baekho? I didn’t know we were housing common prostitutes.” The female’s voice took on a similar tone as Ren’s, though much less musical and a lot bitterer sounding._

_Ren smiled pleasantly, gripping Baekho’s arm in a way that he “accidentally” showed off more cleavage than he already was in the designer blouse and pencil skirt he was sporting. His contractor’s eyes wandered too, much to Ren’s delight and the incubus only upped his game by giggling girlishly. “I’m not a whore, am I, anata?”_

_Baekho shook his head slowly, looking slightly dazed from the desire creeping up from within him. Ren was oozing pheromones, using a millennium old tactic that came naturally for an incubus. The human was responding perfectly and the demon decided that he needed a little reward. The blond “female” leaned up on his toes and captured Baekho’s parted lips in a searing kiss._

_To say the least, the “couple” perhaps got a little_ too _into their display and were promptly kicked out when Baekho very nearly tore the buttons off of Ren’s blouse. The demon could hear the woman shrieking in a jealous rage all the way to the elevator and well into the lobby of the apartment complex._

_His half of the contract was complete._

 

* * *

 

After that, things took a very different turn. Ren was expecting to get his fill of Baekho’s lust and be on his merry way, searching for a new contractor. The human certainly had other ideas when the tall blond, upon entry into his hotel room, promptly shoved the incubus against the wall and eagerly tore the designer clothes away, revealing pale, subtle flesh.

The demon certainly got more than he agreed for.

Even after they had fucked each other and Ren had shifted back to his male human form, Baekho continued to surprise the incubus. The contract symbol had already faded away upon completion, but the human asked for them to form another one. He’d be a source for Ren to feed from as long as the demon remained by his side and helped him out of small difficulties. The incubus had never formed a contract like this one, one that would prove to be long term but with trouble waiting for him at home and boredom practically guaranteed in this dimension, Ren agreed, hoping for some entertainment. Baekho was definitely a gifted sex partner as well.

Months passed, months of sleepless, lustful nights, discovering each others’ bodies over and over again. Following Baekho’s preferences, Ren had almost permanently taken up his woman form. He really didn’t mind too much, but when the incubus was _ravenous_ , taking another shape was practically impossible. The human had never taken any liking in men; however, it seemed Baekho had taken a specific liking to _Ren_ , regardless of his gender.

Now, Baekho only ever wanted Ren in his natural human gender. They had been that way for over a year now, giving and taking from one another in a contract that closely resembled that of a real human couple. Strangely, the demon _liked_ it.

So, here he was, lounging around their shared coastline apartment, waiting for his contractor to return home from one of his University classes. He was uncharacteristically late. And what was a demon to do while waiting for his human to return home so that they could hopefully make grand use of the living room sofa, or any other available surface in the apartment, Ren wasn’t picky. At this point, he just wanted to be in Baekho’s arms, getting his fill.

The incubus waved his hand, using a little of his demonic magic in a puff of blue smoke to turn on the music dock from across the room. Sunmi’s _Full Moon_ began softly playing through the speakers, filling the room with soft, steady beats. Ren started swaying his hips to the music, getting pulled into the rhythm and loosing himself in the poetic Korean lyrics. The demon wandered around the room, sometimes perfectly executing the corresponding dance moves and sometimes playing around with different objects lying around the house. As the song progressed, Ren drifted further and further into the music, eventually lounging on the living room sofa, copying Sunmi’s every twist and turn.

About halfway through the song, the incubus’ sensitive hearing picked up the sound of jingling keys and the familiar thump of footsteps. Smirking, Ren continue dancing, ignoring the new presence that entered the apartment. The demon positioned himself on the back of the couch, back to the door and ran his hands down the sides of his body, pulling slightly on the loose, translucent tank top he was currently wearing. The original dance moves eventually transformed into ones of his own making, ones designed to arouse desire from the human standing silently at the front door.

The pheromone levels eventually reached the limit for Baekho’s self-control and Ren soon felt a pair of solid, robust arms wrapped around his middle. With hot breath fanning his ear, Ren couldn’t help but shiver – more so from anticipation than the temperature. “Is this what you do when I’m not home?” Baekho was practically fluent in English after so many years living in the States, but he still preferred talking in Korean.

The demon smirked and leaned his head back on his contractor’s wide shoulder so that he could look up at Baekho’s face. Warm brown eyes stared down at him, shining with an emotion Ren recognized but had never experienced for himself. Emotions like those were reserved for the white winged, holier-than-thou creatures on high. Not their wingless, damned kin.

“I do other things too, like parade around in the nude and invite hot guys off the street to come and play with me. You certainly miss a lot, having to go to boring old University day in and day out.” Ren sighed, reaching behind him to loop his arms around the human’s neck.

Baekho chuckled casually but the incubus could sense the bitter taste of jealousy slightly changing his usual sweet taste. It was doubtful that the human believed a word he had said but Ren took great joy in the fact that the mere thought made the human envious. “Don’t I satisfying you enough?”

Ren’s lips curled and he guided Baekho’s head until their mouths connected. The incubus put his answer into the kiss, coaxing his contractor’s lips open and tasting traces of coffee and sugar on his tongue. He pulled back, glancing up at the blond curiously. “Where did you go after class?”

Baekho shifted the demon in his arms so that Ren was being cradled like a blushing bride and moved around the couch so that they could sit on the squishy leather comfortably. “I went out for coffee with Minhyun.”

“Was his pet there too?” Ren asked, keeping his tone strictly indifferent as he played with the short hairs at the back of Baekho’s neck.

“I really wish you’d stop calling him that. He was your betrothed or whatever at one point.”

Ren wrinkled his nose in distaste. “That was more than fifty years ago. Besides, he isn’t anymore. He has his human and I have you.” Ren smiled a little, tracing a black fingernail along Baekho’s collarbone. “It’s all irrelevant now.”

And Ren hoped it stayed that way. He really couldn’t stand the low-class incubus he had been set up with. It was bad enough that they had stumbled across one another accidentally in this dimension. It was all very unfortunate, in Ren’s opinion.

 

* * *

 

_Ren was trying to find the French Vanilla coffee beans amongst all the produce on the shelves. The demon could just as easily ask the human standing next to him what isle it was in but Baekho looked quite concentrated, trying to decipher the strange lines and curves of the English language. Ren could read over his shoulder that this particular bottle of dressing had fifteen percent less sodium. A few more quiet moments – with only soft, pop music playing over the store speakers – Baekho put the bottle back and grabbed another one, setting back to work with translating._

_The human liked practicing his English without the help of the fluent demon but Ren really,_ really _wanted his coffee beans, so he grabbed a random bottle off the shelf that read_ “Ranch” _and tossed it in their half-filled buggy. “Where’s the coffee, Baekkie?”_

_The blond pouted at him for the dressing stunt but continued down the isle anyway, pushing the shopping cart in front of him. “Did you finish off the French Vanilla already?”_

_Ren grinned a little. Usually, human food was no better than bland, dry dirt but for some reason, French Vanilla actually tasted pleasant on the demon’s tongue. It was a strange feat that Ren enjoyed indulging as often as he could._

_“It’s two isles down, I think.”_

_Ren was in the middle of pulling Baekho along by his cart when a really loud and distantly familiar voice called out the beginning syllable of his_ real _name with perfect pronunciation before cutting off abruptly. Then the_ stench _hit. The incubus whirled around on his heel and froze when he met the familiar crimson eyes of his ex-betrothed._

_“What are you doing here?” Ren hissed in Mandarin – half because he knew the demon in front of him knew the language and half because he didn’t want Baekho understanding what they were saying. Plus, it was a lot easier than trying to pronounce their native language with a human tongue._

_“I could ask you the same question,” the brunet incubus replied, his usual cocky smirk settling on his distasteful face. The tall human standing awkwardly next to him was better looking than his companion, even without the whole “inhuman beauty”._

_“Ren, speak a language I can understand,” Baekho requested, a little bit of a whine colouring his tone._

_“Oh, Ren’s your new name now, huh?” The other incubus chuckled, switching to his Korean dialect. “It’s fitting. You’re certainly pretty enough.”_

_Ren scoffed. “I’m sure yours is horrible.”_

_“Trust me, it is. I named him Aron, after a Pokémon,” the human next to the short brunet piped up in Korean, smirking._

_Aron whined, “Minhyun, don’t announce it. I was hoping to take that to my grave.”_

_Minhyun rolled his eyes but soon straightened his features and held a hand out to Baekho. “It’s nice to meet a fellow contractor. I’m Hwang Minhyun.”_

_“Kang Baekho,” the blond replied, taking Minhyun’s hand. Ren huffed at the friendly display and gave Aron a disgusted glance._

_“Why are you so cold to me, Rennie?” Aron pouted. “You could be nicer you know; you did practically leave me at the altar.”_

_Both humans perked up in surprise at Aron’s statement. Minhyun was feeling genuine curiosity, while Baekho was experiencing the bitter bite of jealousy mixed with shock. “You two- you’re_ engaged _?” Baekho exclaimed. He was probably a little too loud for their current location, in the middle of the condiment isle in a supermarket._

 _“_ Were _,” Ren corrected, sighing a little. “I left our dimension before we were bound and haven’t returned since. I’m not keen on finding out my parents’ punishment.”_

_“They weren’t too happy last I saw of them,” Aron began, “Apparently your brother’s partner is infertile so the fate of your family line ultimately rests on you.”_

_“Oh, it must be chaos at home.” Ren laughed. “I don’t see how I could make it any better. Your children won’t be of pure blood. My brother might as well have an illegitimate offspring.”_

_“_ Children _? What’s all this talk about kids?” Baekho demanded, a frown furrowing his eyebrows._

_“Things work differently for demons,” Ren started, “It’s hard to explain. Gender doesn’t really exist for our species; instead it’s a sort of title that we’re born with. I was born for the sole purpose of reproducing.”_

_“So, you were supposed to bear Aron’s_ children _?” Minhyun sputtered; eyes wide and cheeks turning pink._

_Nevertheless, the two humans had an abundance of questions and the whole conversation was continued over coffee with many curious eyes watching as they animatedly discussed the strange topic in fluent Korean._

 

* * *

 

With joint efforts, Aron and Ren had eventually reached a comparison that Baekho and Minhyun actually somewhat understood.

The incubus’ dimension didn’t recognize gender as Earth’s dimension did. Gender was practically nonexistent; the only reason there was such thing as incubi and succubi was because humans had classified them over the millenniums. Instead of the usual male and female roles in a partnership, there were roles similar to that of the dominant and submissive relationships some humans had. In Earth terms, Ren would be considered similar to a submissive, designed to cater to a dominant’s needs and bear offspring. As a “submissive”, he had the ability to change his appearance and reproduce, among other things. Aron, on the other hand, was more of a “dominant”, generally stronger and designed to hold control. Dominants naturally practiced force and held an instinctive authority over submissive demons.

It had taken an hour or two to fully explain the whole system and what Aron and Ren’s intended partnership actually meant and what it entailed. As demons, the normal human emotion between relationships such as marriage and family was impossible. There were no emotions between the two incubi, except maybe that of general annoyance and strong dislike. Any emotion outside of the seven deadly sins – wrath, lust, envy, sloth, gluttony, greed, and pride – didn’t exist for demons.

After the whole complicated interaction, Ren was relieved that Aron had abandoned the idea of being bound to him. The older demon seemed to be smitten with his current contractor and Ren was happy for them – if only for the guarantee that Aron had moved on to something else that kept him out of Ren’s sight, usually.

“Are you hungry, Ren? Is that why you’re spacing out on me?” Baekho’s amused voice interrupted the demon’s odd inner musings. Usually, the incubus didn’t sit around thinking about pointless things – especially since he was currently sitting on his contractor’s lap.

“I’m always hungry for you,” was Ren’s response with a playful smirk curling his lips before he turned serious again. “If you have things to do, I can wait though.”

“Let me just take a shower.”

“But you’re just going to get dirty again,” Ren reasoned, pouting a little. Truthfully, he really didn’t want to wait, especially with the thought of Baekho standing naked under the steaming, hot water with just a flimsy, wooden door between them.

“I’m just hopping in quick. I probably smell like other humans right now and I don’t think you’d enjoy my stench, plus even more sweat with that sensitive nose of yours.” The human chuckled softly and pinched the tip of the incubus’ nose.

Ren sighed softly and slid up off Baekho’s lap. “Make it quick.”

Baekho smirked and squeezed Ren’s ass as he headed for the bathroom. “Pick whatever form you’re most comfortable with and wait for me in the bedroom.”

The command sent an involuntary shiver down Ren’s spine. Regardless of his usual “does whatever he wants” attitude, the incubus was born with the instinct to please and he revelled in the authority Baekho held over him sometimes. It satisfied a deep part of himself that he usual kept buried.

Ren entered the bedroom and stripped down in front of his floor-length mirror, inspecting his human body from all angles with a thoughtful look on his face. The demon snapped his fingers with a puff of smoke, morphing his body into a woman’s, complete with a set of the latest lingerie that made his chest look exceptionally good. He soon abandoned the form and chose a red-headed boy with a dust of freckles across his nose and piercing blue eyes – this time, standing completely bare before the mirror. Still unsatisfied, the demon chose his original demon form, similar to his usual human body in multiple ways. The same facial features and body shape, only with a complexion so pale that it suggested death. His eyes were the same icy blue but had slit pupils like a cat and his hair was short and dark brown, instead of its previous blond colour. The short, curved, white horns atop his head and long, snowy, feather-tipped tail were the only things that suggested demonic heritage. These days, the bright, orange contract symbol printed upon Ren’s inner wrist could easily be passed off as a tattoo.

Deeming the form acceptable, the incubus forwent any clothing and situated himself atop the large bed in the middle of the room. Baekho’s navy comforter was soft against his skin, contrasting nicely with his pale flesh. He didn’t have to wait too long before Baekho was stepping into the room, his blond hair damp against his forehead and a white towel wrapped low around his waist.

Ren purred from his spot on the bed, glacier eyes raking up and down his contractor’s body in appreciation. Baekho’s matching contract symbol shone a fiery orange colour on his right shoulder, giving Ren a sense of ownership over the beautiful human. The sound of his quickening heartbeat was a sort of music to Ren’s ears, signalling the increase in desire and arousal that tickled the incubus’ nose.

Baekho approached the bed, reaching out a hand to trace a hot path down Ren’s cheek, stopping to cup his chin and initiate a tender kiss. “Your demon form is definitely my favourite,” he murmured softly against Ren’s lips.

The demon hummed and grabbed at the fabric wrapped around his contractor’s waist, using it to pull the human onto the bed with him. Baekho let out a breathless chuckle and traced circles into Ren’s bare sides. The incubus caught the blond’s lips again, teasingly catching his bottom lip with his fangs. Slowly, Ren coaxed Baekho forward so that he was hovering above him, muscular thighs trapping Ren on either side.

“You smell good,” Ren murmured, his voice muffled due to Baekho’s eager mouth.

“Mhm” was the noncommittal response he received.

A gasp was torn from the demon’s throat when a large, hot palm suddenly wrapped around his stiff arousal. Baekho smirked, breaking away from Ren’s lips to pay attention to the incubus’ throat and shoulders. “You have such a pretty voice, Rennie, use it.”

The incubus whined quietly, instinctively following Baekho’s order when the hand gripping his cock began stroking in long, slow drags. A long chorus of sounds slipped from Ren’s mouth and Baekho intently picked up his pace.

“You aren’t allowed to release until I say so, understood?” The order was affirmed with a quiet grunt from the incubus and sealed with a luminous pulse of orange light from both of their contract symbols. “Should we play a little tonight, Rennie, or do you want to be fed right away?” Baekho’s voice was low and firm; asserting authority and yet giving Ren a choice.

The incubus had long ago begun salivating but from years of learning, torturously awaiting his fill made the meal that much more satisfying. “It’s up to you, I’m all yours to do with as you please,” Ren purred, looping his arms around the human’s neck.

Baekho grinned and chastely pecked Ren’s lips. “Let me take care of you then.”

The words themselves were said rather quietly, but even so, Ren could hear the affection lacing the human’s voice. The emotion, directed so blatantly towards him, stirred an unfamiliar sensation in his gut. It had happened before, more and more often, and still, Ren had no idea what to make of it. Human emotions were practically uncharted ground for demons, even incubi who fed off them. It wasn’t necessary to understand what one looked at as a food source. Ren had never bothered to try before but it was becoming increasingly difficult for him to overlook the warm tingling that ignited inside of him whenever Baekho said or did certain things.

“Ren?” A soft voice called the incubus back into focus and out of his mind – the place he had come to be very familiar with since contracting to this human.

The demon hummed in response and the blond chuckled softly. “You looked spaced out there. Is there something in that devious mind of yours?"

Ren laughed. “Wouldn’t you like to know,” he teased, smirking. “I’m just waiting to be pampered and then hopefully, thoroughly fucked.”

Baekho’s eyes darkened, his pupil swallowing up the brown of his iris. The sudden arousal may or may not have been because of the incubus. At the moment, neither of them really cared, especially when Baekho began pumping Ren’s cock again and peppered his throat with kisses. The demon arched his back in pleasure as Baekho finally reached his chest and teasingly licked at one of Ren’s hardened nipples. Both nubs were given thorough attention, sending pricks of pain down Ren’s spine with every scrape of Baekho’s teeth and shots of pleasure after every soothing lick. With a soft whine, Ren dug his black nails into the mattress beneath him, cutting through cloth and his white tail curled, thumping against the sheets of its own accord.

The human chuckled against his chest, glancing up at Ren’s face with eyes that the demon really wanted to get lost in. “You’re really beautiful in this form.”

“You’ve said that before,” Ren murmured, eyes drinking in every detail of the blond’s face as they gazed at each other.

“I’m just reinforcing my point,” Baekho chimed back, grinning.

The incubus had the strangest impulse to return the compliment – Baekho was beautiful, especially grinning like he was – but he stopped himself. He’d be overstepping his boundaries. For the longest moment, the two remained staring at each other, blue on brown, until Baekho’s eyes flickered down to Ren’s mouth. The spell was broken and Ren smirked easily, feeling relieved when the sensation faded from his stomach again. “What happened to taking care of me?”

The blond took a moment to collect himself but then he was smiling again, his hand once again coaxing pleasured sounds from Ren’s lips. “Should I pick up the pace then?”

Ren nodded eagerly and easily opened his legs so Baekho could situate himself between them. The towel that had been wrapped around his waist had mysteriously disappeared, leaving his long, lean body in full view for Ren to enjoy with his eyes. The human sat up for a minute, reaching to rummage around the small table that sat next to the bed. The smell of strawberries and latex assaulted Ren’s nose, mingling with the sweet scent of Baekho’s arousal. The demon picked up the sound of a cap snapping open with his sensitive ears and soon two slick fingers were probing at his hole.

“Ready?” Once given the affirmative, Baekho gently pushed his fingers inside and immediately began scissoring and stretching. Ren, being the more “submissive” of his kind accommodated quickly, adapting to best fit his partner’s preference. Technically, preparation wasn’t even necessary for the incubus but Baekho liked going through the motions of a normal human couple, even if he was currently preparing to fuck a male with horns and a tail.

“Get on with it,” Ren urged, his stomach beginning to tighten.

Baekho grunted in response, having already lost the authority guise and begun listening to the demon. Ren’s hips were lifted to get a better angle and the incubus curled his toes in anticipation. A tearing sound echoed around the otherwise silent room and a moment later, Ren felt Baekho’s condom covered tip brush his entrance. “Scream for me, Rennie,” the contractor commanded.

And scream he certainly did. It didn’t matter if the incubus was designed to take in any size or shape, he still felt it. The burn of something hot and thick pushing past his ring of muscle and filling up the deepest parts of himself. The feeling was amazing, paired with the taste of Baekho’s own pleasure and the sounds of their heavy breathing.

“I’m going to move now,” the blond announced, slowly pulling out to his tip and sliding back in with little resistance. Ren had already relaxed, his body stretching on its own to fit around Baekho’s thick length. It was when Baekho said things like this – little phrases that showed only genuine concern and care for Ren’s well-being and condition – that had the incubus feeling that odd sensation in his gut; the sensation that was now building alongside his rising arousal.

“ _Faster_ ,” Ren gasped, wrapping his legs around Baekho’s hips to restrict how far the human could pull out.

“So demanding,” Baekho chided, perspiration appearing on his brow.

Ren’s order was listened to anyway and the demon cried out when his prostate was finally hit, _again_ and _again_ and _again._ Baekho let out a deep groan as the incubus clenched around him and the both of them grew nearer to their release. The heat in Ren’s gut increased, tightening more and more as Baekho continued to thrust into him at a steady and forceful pace. The pleasure kept _growing_ , quickly approaching the edge, closer and closer until Ren cried out in pain instead of pleasure.

Baekho went still mid-thrust and his large, clammy hands were immediately holding the demon’s face. “What’s wrong? Am I hurting you? Tell me what’s wrong.”

A strained moan was all Ren could produce at first as his contact symbol burned uncomfortably. Very few things could make a demon hurt, one of them was their contract. The incubus breathed out through his nose and curled in on himself, trying to lessen the scorching heat throbbing between his legs. Everything burned down there. He needed to release, but he _couldn’t_.

_“You aren’t allowed to release until I say so, understood?”_

_Right._

“Ren, I’m pulling out,” Baekho asserted, gently unhooking the demon’s legs from around his waist.

“ _No!_ ” Ren gasped, his brow furrowing in pain as his movements caused his reddened cock to brush Baekho’s abdomen.

“What’s wrong? You have to tell me what I should do.” The human looked utterly torn, his eyes shining with worry and emotional pain. He was hurting over hurting Ren. The demon was momentarily stumped, staring at his contractor in a sort of awe as his lower regions continued to twist in agony.

“ _Ren_ ,” Baekho pleaded, clasping one of the demon’s hands in his.

The incubus snapped out of it and focused on the face in front of him. “You haven’t given me permission to cum.” His voice was small, breathless and laced with pain.

He watched Baekho’s face break with the realization and the blond firmly ended his previous command. Ren came with a loud sigh of relief, painting both their chests with his seed. Everything was still for a few minutes as Ren came down from his high. Baekho hadn’t moved at all, his cock still hard inside of him. The demon frowned a little, gently caressing his contractor’s face in a very tender manner.

“It’s okay, Baekho, I’m fine. I need you to cum for me, okay?” The incubus kept his voice low, sensual and he tensed his muscles, squeezing Baekho and easily bringing the human to his own climax.

After being given several minutes to calm down and relax, the blond tentatively pulled away from the incubus and covered his face with his hands. “I’m such an idiot.”

Ren sighed. He expected such a response. Baekho was one of the kindest humans the demon had ever met. “I’m fine, Baekkie. It was just a little mistake; a slip of the tongue.” The incubus let the human continue relaxing and moved to remove the used condom and with a little magic, transport a damp cloth from the bathroom into his hands to clean the both of them up a bit. Baekho was unresponsive during the entire process and once he was done, Ren lied down next to him.

“I’m sorry,” the blond murmured a little while later, his voice small.

“I’m your demon; the contractor doesn’t apologize to his demon.”

Baekho’s eyebrows drew down in a frown, his mouth twisting in distaste. “You aren’t just my demon, Ren.” He paused, as if judging the pros and cons of what he was about to say. Ren rolled onto his side to better see Baekho’s face. “You’re my lover.”

Blue eyes widened and rosy lips opened into a shocked “O” shape.

The human glanced away from the demon’s gaze uncertainly. “I look at our relationship as more than just a contract. We’re more than just demon and contractor in my eyes. I like you, Ren, a lot. I may even lo-”

Ren covered his contractor’s mouth with a pale hand before he could complete his sentence. The demon met Baekho’s startled chocolate brown eyes with his own nervous, perhaps terrified blue ones. “ _Please_ ,” the incubus practically begged, “don’t say that word.”

Baekho’s heart shattered, Ren could see it in the way his eyes lost their spark. His emotions shifted into a strong, bitter flavour that tasted wrong on Ren’s tongue. A small, almost human part of the demon wished to take what he had said back, but he knew he couldn’t. As a demon, he would _never_ be able to return those feelings.

A large, warm hand cupped Ren’s cheek suddenly and soft lips gently pressed against the creases between his eyes. “I won’t say it, but that still doesn’t change it. You’re still more than just a demon to me, just… just accept that. _Just that_.”

The incubus felt himself nodding and Baekho’s face stretched into a small smile. “Thank you.”

Another soft kiss was pressed against his skin, this time to his mouth but continued a path down his shoulder and arm, to his wrist. The softly glowing mark etched onto the inner part of his wrist cast orange highlights across the planes of Baekho’s face as the human tenderly kissed the symbol. Ren remained silent, watching him until the blond moved, shifting downwards until his nose was pressing against the smooth skin of Ren’s hip.

“What are you doing?” the demon asked.

“Taking care of you like I said I would,” the human replied, placing a soft kiss on the tip of Ren’s inflamed cock. The demon couldn’t register any pain but his contractor’s good intentions were accepted nonetheless.

His mouth worked slowly, alternating between delicate kisses and gentle licks. A few soft moans escaped Ren’s mouth as Baekho treated his reddened cock. The incubus sunk his clawed fingers into the human’s blond hair as a hot mouth wrapped around his length. Every brush of Baekho’s tongue was meant to sooth but also caused Ren to begin to react, hardening him inside of the human’s mouth. Baekho began moving his head, sliding down until his nose bumped against Ren’s pelvis and sliding back up until only the tip of him was pressed against Baekho’s plush lips.

“Ah, Baek-” Ren couldn’t get the rest of his sentence out of his mouth, his senses drowning in the pleasure and contentedness rising from his contractor. His release was coming on quick.

Baekho could probably tell that his climax was coming for the human stopped moving and hollowed out his cheeks, reaching up to gently fondle Ren’s balls. The demon finally released inside Baekho’s mouth with a cry. The blond swallowed with little struggle and crawled back up to his original spot, this time wrapping his arms around the demon’s waist.

Ren pressed a soft kiss to Baekho’s mouth, tasting hints of himself on the human’s lips. “Thank you,” he murmured.

Baekho smiled and nuzzled his nose in Ren’s soft brown hair. The incubus felt the blond press a few scattered kisses against his white horns and couldn’t help but smile a little at the affectionate act. A hot, heavy weight rested against Ren’s abdomen but Baekho showed no sign of discomfort. The demon shifted a little, moving away from his contractor a little so that he could slide down the bed.

“Ren?” Baekho questioned, glancing down to see what the demon was up to.

Ren glanced up at the human, blue eyes flashing with mischief. “Let me return the favour.” The demon ducked down, fingertips holding down Baekho’s thighs.

A moment later, Baekho tensed up and let out a loud curse, drawing a dark chuckle from the demon between his legs. 


End file.
